In a dual-strap golf bag carrying system, two shoulder straps are attached to a golf bag, usually at the middle and top portions of the golf bag. A bag carrier's arms are inserted into the shoulder loops and the weight of the golf bag is shared between the shoulders. Human shoulders typically have a downward slope. As such, the heavier the contents of a golf bag utilizing a conventional dual-strap carrying system, the more readily the straps will slide off the user's shoulders. Accordingly, there remains a need for a dual-strap carrying system with superior fit and increased comfort that does not slide off the user's shoulders. Furthermore, there also remains a need for a dual-strap carrying system that can also function exceedingly well as a single-strap carrying system for carrying a golf bag short distances or as a player approaches his or her ball.
Conventional golf bag stand systems may include bent wires or the like that act as springs for extending and retracting stand system legs. Generally, the force of setting the golf bag on the ground pushes upward on a pair of bent wire spring members which act to force the legs outward. A variety of problems are caused by the fact that bent wire forms are not always identically produced. For example, imprecise bent wires result in unpredictable stand system actuation, i.e., the legs open at different widths with respect to each other. Furthermore, most conventional bent wires require a tensioning device to control the amount of spring force applied to the leg pivots. This spring force pulls the extended legs toward the center of the bag and frequently causes the legs to impact the bent wires or actuator components making an undesirable clicking noise.
Additional disadvantages of such a conventional stand system include the possibility of two legs crossing into an “X” when retracted due to imprecise bent wires or one or both of the legs getting caught behind the bent wires and preventing leg extension. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved stand system that provides easy and reliable extension and retraction of the system's legs.
Golf bags are typically of the stand-type (as briefly described above) for walkers, and of the cart-type for riders. Cart-type golf bags typically do not include a stand system and are designed to hold all of a golfer's gear, in addition to golf clubs, since the bag will be transported on a golf cart and weight is not a concern. They frequently do not independently stand safely upright in a terrain typically found on a golf course (e.g., uneven ground, hills, etc.). Stand-type golf bags include a stand system (as briefly described above) and are designed to be carried by a golfer or caddy. Accordingly, stand-type golf bags are typically designed to be lighter than cart-type golf bags.
Some golfers may walk during one golf game and ride a cart during another. Accordingly, the different types of golf bags (stand versus cart) can make such variations in play cumbersome. Alternatively, a golfer may be compelled to own two styles of bags (one stand-style and one cart-style) and switch between them. A golfer who owns only one style of golf bag will be forced to awkwardly use the bag in a manner inconsistent with the design of the bag, i.e., carrying a cart-type golf bag or transporting a stand-type golf bag via a golf cart. A disadvantage of carrying a cart-type golf bag is that it will not likely independently stand safely upright and, therefore, it must be laid down. This makes it awkward for the golfer to retrieve and return clubs and, of course, increases the likelihood that the golf bag will get dirty and/or wet. A disadvantage of transporting a stand-type golf bag via a golf cart is that the stand system protrudes from the profile of the golf bag and interferes with other components (e.g., the metal bracket of a motorized golf cart or cart straps) transported on the golf cart. Furthermore, typical damage to a protruding stand system due to repeated use on a motorized golf cart includes bent wire assemblies affecting stand actuation, bent or broken legs, and/or broken leg brackets.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a hybrid golf bag that will independently stand upright and will not interfere with other components on a golf cart.